Where was He? (On hold)
by MagicMilkshake1
Summary: It's Isabella's 20th birthday and Phineas promised to take out on a date. Phineas fail to do this due to problems with traffic. Isabella decides that Phineas just ditched and decides to break up with him. At the same time, he has Brie to take care of. Will be ditch her too?


"Happy birthday, Bella!"

"Awe, thanks, Phineas!"

Isabella holds the warm phone with it's screen pressing to her cheek. She smiles at the nineteen-year-old's optimistic attitude. As she brushes her fingers through her raven hair she smiles at the boy. _I can't believe he's mine. _Isabella thinks to herself.

"You know what, Isabella?" Phineas says as he leans against the smiles. "I'm going to take you on the best date that you will ever experience!" Phineas says, completely over-exaggerating it with his hand movement. Isabella smiles warmly. When Phineas says that something's going to be amazing, it's going to be amazing.

"That sounds great, Phineas." Isabella says excitedly as she hops on to her couch from behind it and curls her knees up to her chest. "I cannot wait! I can't believe that I'm going to be twenty this Thursday!" And when you think he smile couldn't get any wider, there it goes.

"I can't wait to either!" Phineas smiles then hears a beep behind him. It's his microwave. "I have to go, I have to eat lunch." Phineas says, slightly disappointed that he has to hang up but still very excited about the upcoming date.

"Me, too. Addison's coming over to take me to eat." Phineas says his goodbyes, as does Isabella. He taps his screen to hang up and stuff the device into his pocket and grab the meal waiting for him in the microwave.

Later, after Phineas had finished eating, he turns on his TV and sits on his little couch in front of it, already planning the date out in his mind. He smiles and relaxes his arms under his neck. He is just about to close his eyes when a knock is heard at his door.

He grumbles to himself but quickly shakes it off as her answers the door across the room. It's just a package. He picks it up and soon hears the sound of two feet step out in front of him. "Hello?" A young, shaking voice says to him. As he slightly looks up from the package, he sees a girl standing there, with sad, brown eyes.

"Hi." He says with sympathy. She is wearing a soaking jackets due to the thundering and raining sky. Her skirt, dripping nothing but dirty water, and her hands are tucked under her sleeves. A butterfly pin sets in her jacket, right next her left arm, setting on her chest. "Can I help you?"

"I can't find my parents, and I'm lost. These kids down the street were really mean to me, and they pushed me into a puddle," the poor girl answers with her voice still shaking from lack of heat, "may I dry off?"

This girl looked to be about seven or eight. She sure was young to be out all alone and to be bullied on. There is a set off kids down the street that are always mean to a younger crowd, but Phineas just couldn't help but reach out to her and hug her, but he's stranger to her at the moment, so he doesn't dare.

"Please ... Come inside." Phineas allows the young girl room to enter. She slowly takes the gesture and enters the living room of the house. She looks around then back at Phineas. Her eyes filled with hope and wonder.

The girl felt fear soon sprawl out across her. She is inside a house, alone with a stranger, a man year and years older than her. Normally, any kid would look for anyone but a stranger such as a friend, but this girl was alone in the world, or so she thinks.

"I'm Phineas," Phineas introduces himself and leans down on one knee to come at eye level, "what's yours?"

"I-I'm ..." The girl hesitates to say her name but soon spits it out at him, "Brie." Phineas smiles and rubs her arm. She lets out a small smile, she is not used to such a rub on her arm and she loves new things, but this smile soon drops when she remembers where she is.

"Well, Brie, that's a really pretty name!" Phineas compliments with enthusiasm before a loud clap of thunder is heard and knocks out all electricity in the house. Brie shouts and clings to Phineas. The room not completely dark, with the sun barely peeking in through the thick and dark clouds, giving a just enough light to see little movements in the dark shadows.

The lights soon flicker back on and when Brie realizes what she is doing she immediately flies away from the stranger. Phineas smiles at her, he just loves the feeling of the girl's heartbeat against him, fast paced. "How about you go to the bathroom right over there, and clean up. There should be some stuff on the sink to get all of that dirty water off of you."

"O-okay ..." The young girl stutters and trips to the bathroom.

_I'm going to have to get her some dry and clean clothes. _Phineas thinks to himself whilst rubbing his chin. "I'll just keep her here until her parents find her." Phineas says aloud to himself. "I can print up some fliers and wait for someone to claim her."

Brie, pushing out the dirty water, runs her hands up down her dirty blonde hair over the sink and trying to ring out all of the water. She smiles to herself and thinks. _Phineas seems so nice ... but I don't know him. He could be dangerous ... or her could be the exact opposite. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ So, Brie is a character I've been dying to use! After this story, I want to write a backstory revolved around her and what happens before she comes across Phineas. This is a two part story. Phineas isn't there for both Isabella and Brie, let's see what happens! _**


End file.
